


Dinner for Two

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has dinner with Margaery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before "The Lion and the Rose." Written for challenge 18 during round 4 at gameofcards on LJ.

The sun was setting in the orange sky as Sansa stepped through the entrance to the courtyard. There Margaery stood, watching the tide come in as she waited for the redhead.

“It’s so lovely this time of day, isn’t it?” asked Margaery. She wore a dress the color of gold.

“It is” said Sansa, who—as always—felt so plain next to the future queen of Westeros.

“Are you hungry?” Margaery asked.

Sansa nodded.

“Come, let’s eat” said Margaery, taking Sansa’s hand and leading her towards a table piled high with the finest delicacies King’s Landing had to offer. As they sat down to eat a servant appeared to set fire to the candles on the table, providing them with some extra light.

“That’s better” said Margaery with a smile as she helped herself to a small portion of fish. “Now I can actually see your face.”

Sansa smiled back.

“I’m so glad you agreed to meet me for dinner tonight” said Margaery. “I find your company so much more enjoyable than Joffery’s or my grandmother’s.”

The Stark girl felt herself blush as she said “I enjoy spending time with you too.”

“Good” said Margaery. “We should make this a regular thing.”

“Won’t Joffrey get angry if you aren’t there at dinner?” Sansa asked, her eyes wide with fear.

Margaery laughed. “Please. I can handle Joffrey.”

As they ate the two women conversed about the plans the Tyrells and the Lannisters had for the upcoming wedding. Sansa was surprised to discover that the discussion made her slightly unhappy; she found the idea of someone as wonderful as Margaery marrying someone as awful as Joffrey sad.

After they finished eating, Margaery walked Sansa back to her room. As they said goodnight, the brunette leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sansa’s lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sansa” Margaery called over her shoulder as she made her way towards her own room.


End file.
